Not the First Time
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: The first time Germany and Italy met wasn't in World War One! When Chibitalia finds Germany wounded, he helps him and learns how to be the loud and obnoxious self he is today. *Please Review!*


Italy was always really quiet and shy. Hungary stared at a grown Italy as he continued to whine about the lack of pasta at Austria's. Hungary stopped sweeping the wood floor and chuckled. He was so loud these days. She didn't have much of a problem with it, but couldn't help but wonder.

_**Chibitalia**_

Italy grabbed at his dress and huffed. Why was he wearing dresses? He was a boy, wasn't he? Still, he was way too shy to say anything to Austria. He didn't want to be hung from a tree again.

"Italy?" The nation looked up to see Hungary with her broom sweeping the halls. "Why are you just sitting here? You need to do your chores or Austria will be mad at you."

"But I'm getting bored of doing chores all day!" Italy whimpered. Hungary sighed. The preteen years turned cuties into rebels, didn't they?

"Can I go outside?" Italy asked. "I just want to take a quick walk. Then I'll do my work. I promise!"

"…Just a few minutes, okay?" Hungary said, torn between Austria and Italy. "Don't let him notice!"

"Grazie!" Italy stumbled through the halls and out the front door, careful not to let Austria see. He giggled. He never got to go outside alone. He shut the door and ran for the courtyard. He didn't make it very far when he tripped over something. The country fell on his face. Shaking his head, he sat up and looked behind him.

"Oh!" Italy exclaimed. He didn't trip on a rock or something. He tripped on a boy! And not just any boy!

"Holy Rome, you came back! Wake up!"

The boy groaned an opened an eye. "Where am I?"

Italy ignored him. He was way too excited. "You got big, Holy Rome! You must be sixteen or something now!"

"Who's that?" the boy asked. Italy blinked stupidly.

"Y-You're not Holy Rome?" Italy sighed and began to tear up. "I knew it was too good to be true. Sorry about that. Ah! You're bleeding!"

"You just noticed?" the boy scoffed weakly. "So who're you?"

"I'm…" Then Italy remembered what Austria said: Never reveal your identity to strangers. They may be your enemy. "I'm…Domani."

"Huh," the boy grunted. "Germany."

"Really?" Italy asked. "I've never heard of you. And if you're new, you sure got big fast."

"I'm pretty strong," Germany said. ""Now, about my bleeding…"

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Italy apologized. "I don't really have anything…What about my dress?"

"At least you're resourceful," Germany sighed. "Okay, go ahead."

Italy quickly tore a few rags from his apron and clutched them in his hand.

"Y-You'd better sit up and take off your shirt," he ordered awkwardly. "It would be easier for me."

He helped Germany to a tree and propped him up against it. Germany painfully removed his shirt. He really was bleeding a lot from his chest. Italy quickly applied his makeshift bandages and stepped back.

"Better?" he asked.

"Sure," Germany replied flatly.

"What happened?" Italy asked nervously.

"I was just fighting someone," Germany said. "And I lost to a human. How embarrassing."

"Well all that matters is that you're alive," Italy said.

"Barely," Germany sighed.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry!" Italy blurted out. "I didn't mean to make you upset!"

"…You say that a lot," Germany said.

"'Sorry?'" Italy asked.

"Ja," Germany said. "You seem like the quiet type too."

"I-I'm not very strong," Italy stuttered. "I'm under someone's power right now, so…"

"It's because you're so pathetic, that's why!"

"Huh?" Italy gave him a hurt expression.

"Well, all you ever seem to do is cry and apologize to people!" Germany said. "At least make yourself known!"

"Oh," Italy sighed. "So you're saying I'm not noticed."

"Exactly," Germany said. "And it makes you seem weak and other countries will take advantage of you." He raised an eyebrow. "You are a country, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Italy stuttered. "So I just have to be loud and stuff?"

"Not to the point where it's obnoxious, but yeah," Germany confirmed.

"Anyway," Italy said quickly. "Are you okay now? Can you stand?"

Germany leaned on the tree and slowly got to his feet. Italy smiled at him.

"Good!" he chirped. "So now you can go back to…wherever you came from."

"…Thanks," Germany muttered.

Italy blushed and grinned wider. "No problem! Do you want me to come with you? It won't be any trouble," he lied.

"Nah, I'm fine," Germany declined. "I don't need a kid coming with me."

Italy stood up taller. "You're a new country, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of," Germany said.  
"Well, I'm already really old compared to you," Italy said proudly. "So that means you're the kid to me!"

"Well, still," Germany said. "From the looks of you, your empire isn't very big or strong yet."

"But I want to come with you!" Italy whined. "I would be a bigger country if I wasn't under someone's control! Maybe you could help with that."

"I don't want a child as an ally…" Germany sighed in annoyance. "How about this? Meet me again when you're a grown country. But even then, a girl wouldn't be very useful on the battlefield."

Italy at first thought "Sexist!" but then realized Germany thought he was a girl!

"Okay," Italy sighed. "But if I grow bigger, you have to promise to take me with you!"

"…Fine," Germany said. "I…need to go. My brother is probably wondering where I am. Not that he really cares. Bye."

"Uh, bye!" Italy cried as Germany took off into the woods as if he was never injured at all. He really hoped Germany would recognize him years from now. He was going to grow into a big strong country is men's clothes! Not Hungary's!

"What have you been doing?" Italy squealed as Austria lifted him in the air by the back of his collar. "I can't leave you alone for a second without you trying to sneak out."

"So-"Italy was about to apologize when he remembered what Germany said about being known.

"There was no pasta in there and I wanted some!" he rambled childishly. "How come you have to eat terrible food?! I want my own food!"

A dumbstruck look came across Austria's face. "What's gotten into you? Get back inside and do your chores!"

"PASTA~!" Italy yelled. Huh. He liked the sound of that.  
"So annoying!" Austria carried him back inside and threw him in a closet, locking the door. Italy kept yelling until Hungary finally got him out.

"You're being so loud!" Hungary noted. "It's so unlike you."

"Exactly!" Italy said proudly.

_**Time passes**_

Italy stayed huddled up in his tomato crate. He was a coward and he knew it, but still. If people were still trying to take his wealth and land, he had to hide if he couldn't fight back. It was really irritating, but it had to be done.

Italy winced as he heard a crunching noise. Footsteps. This wasn't going to end well.

"What's this?" a voice asked himself.

Italy smiled almost wanted to jump out and hug the man. He'd recognize that funny accent anywhere! It was Germany! So now that he was here, Italy cringed. What if he didn't recognize him as a grown man? What if he tried to kill him? What if he did kill him?!

"U-Uh, hi! I'm the tomato fairy!" Italy said. He did a face-palm inside the box. He was such an idiot. Oh, well. Now that he was going with it.

"So there's someone inside!"

"No~! You're wrong~!" Italy said loudly. "So please don't open the box!"

"T-This is heavy…" Germany tried to pry the top off and succeeded, splinters flying everywhere.  
Italy jumped out and cried "You were right, I'm not the tomato fairy, it was all lies! Please don't kill me, I'll do anything!"

Germany stared for a moment and picked Italy up by his collar.

"You…wouldn't happen to be a descendant of the great Rome, would you?" Germany asked hesitantly, seeming to dread the answer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am!" Italy answered. "I thought you were really mean and scary! I'm Italy!"  
After a few seconds of thought, Germany pulled out his musket.

"…?" Italy cocked his head. "What're you going to do with that?"

"Don't try to fool me!" Germany hit Italy in the face with his musket and knocked out the country.

_**MORE time passes**_

Italy groaned and lifted his head. Germany was standing over him in an intimidating way.  
"From now on, you'll be my prisoner!" Germany announced smugly.

"S-So…" Italy stammered hopefully. "I'm going to come with you!?"

"…In a way…"

Italy leapt up and hugged Germany. "Yay! I'm so happy!"

"What…?" Germany was obviously confused at Italy's sudden happiness.

"So first thing I'm going to do as your prisoner…" Italy announced happily. "Is make pasta!"

"We don't have any," Germany replied curtly.

"What?!"

***And the rest is history! This seems like a little bit of an awkward way to end it, but it was the best I could do. I don't have my normal story with me right now (I'm switching from my dad's to grandparents houses and I don't have it.) so I made this to make up for it a little. I don't usually write FanFics with Germany in it at all because I find his personality difficult to put on paper. So this is practice for my next FanFic where Germany (or Ludwig) is one of the main character-**  
**Romano: Shut up! Why aren't I in this?!**  
**W-Well, I-**  
**Holy Rome: I would've liked to be in this too. **  
**But you are! You're Germany! :D**  
**Italy: Really?**  
**You weren't supposed to hear that! But would you like to do the outro? **  
**Italy: Oh, uh… PASTA!**  
**So cute! :) **


End file.
